the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
W. D. Gaster
W. D. Gaster was the first royal scientist before Alphys, responsible for creating the Core which gave the entire underground of monsters both magical and electrical power. He is an enigmatic figure and is shrouded in mystery, especially his background and his fate. According to his "followers", they say that he "fell into his creation" or that he was "shattered across time and space" due to a fault in an experiment he was working on. However, during the time where he was known, Gaster was widely reverred for his impeccable genius. Similar to Sans and Papyrus, his name is attributed to a font, that being Wingdings. This implies that Gaster maybe related to the brothers somehow, either being their father or third brother. Appearance Whenever Gaster appears, his appearance is always distorted and contorting as if he is struggling to hold his existence to the plane of reality he is set upon, which really is the case. However, whenever he appears, he is depicted as a black and white figure with a distorted cracked face, a crack running down his left eye and one running up his right eye. He also seems to have large holes punctured through his hands. His right eye appears droopy with the left being wide. Gaster also has an ever-present wide eerie smile. His attire seems to consist of a white turtle-neck sweater with a black trench coat. He was not, however, always like this. Before the accident, Gaster stood several heads taller than Sans, albeit shorter than Papyrus. Like most skeletons, his slender frame stretched thin and lanky, and had a face split with a wide smile. According to Sans, Gaster was the more "good looking" of the three skeletons. It certainly helped that he was a smart dresser. His most striking feature was his grin, for whenever something amused him it twisted like a jester’s. Personality Gaster is an incredibly brilliant scientist with his followers praising his intellect as being "unparalleled". Stanford Pines was highly impressed by W .D. Gaster's intelligence, to the point where he describes him as a mix between Stephen Hawking and Albert Einstein. His brilliance was even revered by Rick Sanchez himself, remarking that he is "among the smartest beings across time and space". Gaster is someone who would get obsessed over his work causing him to be secluded and slightly anti-social despite his rather vibrant personality, though he prefers to keep to himself when it comes to his work as it provides no distractions. While this may give off the impression that he is cold and distant, Gaster can become friendly and compassionate when one gets to know him better. He is focused, crafty, rather altruistic, along with being strong-minded and has a good heart. He is also revealed to be rather vibrantly wacky, to the point of borderline madness, similar to Sans and Papyrus, especially when it comes science. His wacky personality added with his insane, yet surprisingly very efficient and useful, inventions led to him being labeled as a mad man. Indeed, while Sans and Papyrus have known him to be loopy at best, his madness was regarded to be deeper than theirs: darker, funnier, and even downright frightening to those who did not know him as well as they did. Regardless, he speaks in a posh and polite manner, and respects authoritative figures. Gaster is shown to be quite calm and level-headed as well even during battle. According to Sans, Gaster never lets his demeanor nor his composure falter during a fight because he analyzes and solves the outcome of a fight which is why he is not concerned at all. He is also far more serious than Sans when it comes to maintaining the stability of the space-time continuum, so much so that he even lashed out at Sans and Ford for using dangerous methods to bring him back from the Void as it would disrupt the fabric of space and time in the process, although he was eternally grateful to them later on. Gallery Tumblr p7uwj8ymtF1rpdk5go3 r1 1280.jpg|Gaster before the accident by Leaf Art on Tumblr Tumblr nxklx68mgF1sr9b9lo3 1280.png|Gaster's stable appearance within the Void by Fan-art Emporium on Tumblr Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Former Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Undertale